The prior art teaches using various resilient exercise balls in physical therapy and exercise. The exercise balls are sometimes referred to as “therapy balls” or “Swiss balls” and are available from numerous vendors and in varying sizes. The basic exercise ball is a flexible, inflatable or foam filled ball of rubber or plastic and is available in various diameters. Generally, the exercise balls are used on the floor surface without a stabilizing component; however, if the individual using the same is not coordinated or is engaged in vigorous exercise, the ball may easily be displaced. Ring like members have been used to engage the exercise ball to stabilize the same. However, the shortness of the ring's wall fails to provide stable support during vigorous exercise resulting in a loss of balance and limits the exercise positions that may be assumed by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,601 teaches an exercise apparatus that maintains an exercise ball in a position above the floor or support surface. In one embodiment of the '601 apparatus, two pairs of opposing legs are interconnected by cross members and a receptacle is created between the cross members by extending a flexible fabric material therebetween. The receptacle is adapted to receive one or more exercise balls and supports the balls in a stable, elevated position above the floor surface. In an alternate embodiment, the '601 apparatus has a unitary body with end walls interconnected by side walls which define a seat member above the base. However, the seat member is not adapted to receive an exercise ball thereon. In addition, the flexible material extending between the cross members may not provide the requisite stability for the exercise ball maintained thereon. Furthermore, the cost of manufacturing the apparatus as a result of its metal components may be increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,587 discloses an exercise apparatus having a concave base which receives an exercise ball therein and at least one attachment point on the base to allow attachment of elastic bands thereto. The base allows a user to be seated substantially directly on top of the exercise ball, but does not provide enough stability to allow a user to switch to alternate body positions without dislodging the exercise ball. Furthermore, the plastic base bears the weight of the user and free-weights which are being used thereby increasing the susceptibility of the base to structural failure.
The prior art does not address the need for an exercise device that provides sufficient stability and structural integrity to support the weight of a user and additional weights used in exercise. In addition, the prior art fails to provide an exercise device to be used with a therapy ball that maintains the ball in a stable state and provides additional exercise options and positions. Therefore, there remains a long standing and continuing need for an advance in the art of exercise devices that is simpler in both design and use, is more economical, efficient in its construction and use, and eliminates the need for complex structures that may be susceptible to failure.